


if i ruled the world

by saedtre



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saedtre/pseuds/saedtre
Summary: Isak finds true love but not where or when he expected him to find it..or, Isak and Even meet online from a friend meeting app.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 22





	if i ruled the world

**Author's Note:**

> title from “If I Ruled the World” from Nas.  
> this is my first ever fanfic , so i hope you all enjoy it!! i will be very happy to hear from all of you and to tell me how i can get better and all! hugs, addy 💗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finds true love but not when and where he thought he would ever...
> 
> or, isak and even meet online on a friend meeting app.

Fredag 23.45

“I told you guys to leave me alone already with that stuff!” Isak pleaded. “Well we have to get you laid somehow!” Jonas argued. “Yeah man why do you keep being so stubborn i’m pretty sure we can find a pretty girl for you so you can relieve some stress.” Mahdi added. 

“Well i don’t get why we are still here at this useless bar if we’re only going to argue that i need to get laid because i don’t! i am probably the on that gets laid the most out of all of you combined” , “Isak, come on just tell us if you’ve seen at least on girl over her that you would bang.” Magnus sighed. 

“Fine there was one girl that caught my eye but, she left and i think she has a boyfriend so..” isak was lying he hadn’t seen any girl who caught his eye at all. “For real?! You should have told us.” Jonas said. “Well it’s useless now.. so can we just leave i’m getting tired just standing here.” Isak suggested. “Yeah i kind of am getting tired i just want to go home and sleep since there is nothing better to do.” mahdi sighed. “Ok yeah. Well goodnight guys!” said Isak as he started leaving, “i’ll see you all later!” so he left and wats followed by a bunch of byes.

—  
—  
—  
lørdag 15.23

Isak found himself scrolling thought the internet with nothing to do as usual. He was so bored with his life at the moment. He had just finished high school and was taking a break from school and going to get a job so he can make some money. He was scrolling though YouTube when he saw an ad about speaking to someone anonymously and just a friend or some shit. So he clicked on it not really knowing why because he already had all the friends he needed.

He was reading about it on the website and it sounded pretty cool, it was basically just a place where you can talk about anything with someone anonymous. So he ended up making an account and making up a random name, Adrian Eksett, the website gave him options on what he liked and things he liked to do.

After all of that was finished he started talking to this person called “art.vandelayy” and his profile said that he liked films and music which was good because isak loved both of them.  
_  
art.vandelayy 15.45

hi :) what brings you here?

adrian.eksettt 15.46

i don’t really know just bored i guess... wbu?  
on your about section or whatever it says that you like music, what kind of music do you like?

art.vandelayy 15.49

same here and also i like to talk to people :)  
yes i love music, i love 90’s hip hop and all that wbu?

adrian.eksettt 15.53

i love all kinds of music i love biggie smalls, Tupac, i’m quite a big NWA fan :)

art.vandelayy 15.53

cool! me too. Have you heard of Nas?

adrian.eksettt 15.54

uhh... of course.

art.vandelayy 15.55

you just googled him didn’t you 😂?

adrian.eksettt 15.55

you caught me!

art.vandelayy 15.56 

bahaha, but seriously you should listen to him i could recommend some and you can recommend song to me :)!

adrian.eksettt 15.57

of course, i’ll think of some right now! umm.. Juicy?

art.vandelayy 15.58

seriously? everyone knows that song 😂! the song i recommend is “The Message” from Nas. 

adrian.eksettt 15.59

ok yeah i should listen to it later than.. well good talking to you! will we talk again i have to go.. i really don’t want to but my friends keep texting me.

art.vandelayy 16.00

it’s ok Adrian.. can i call you that?? i hope we can still talk again :) we’ll text soon of course!

adrian.eksettt 16.01

yes that would be so cool! and yes you can call me adrian can i call you art?

art.vandelayy 16.01

of course! well have a good time with your friends.  
bye.

adrian.eksettt 16.03

bye. talk to you later.  
_  
Isak really didn’t want to say bye but his friends had been texting him all morning about wanting to meet up and play FIFA or something so he just got ready to meet them.

It was kind of hard for him to focus since all he could think about was “Art” he really hoped they could talk again because he really liked their little chats.

**Author's Note:**

> you can all talk to me at saddtre@gmail.com 😌!


End file.
